The Melancholy of Amelia F Jones
by ParodyPrincipe4
Summary: Once upon a time, I am having a normal ways, normal school, normal friends until Amelia F. Jones changed my life.. or.. made it began to be more accurate.. Warning: No actual pairing but there are implied UkUs, UkCan, UkJap, AmeCan, RusCan and RusAme
1. Welcome!

**A/N: Welcome to the TMoAFJ.**

**In this series, once that the recent story chapter gets at least 5 reviews, I will post the next one, whenever I can access the internet. If it doesn't get 5 reviews for a month, I'll post it already (cuz it's hard making a chap in advance)**

**This procedure is going to be done because I wanna know if my writing sucks or not even though this is just a parody.**

**I don't care if your review contains all the flaws of my chapter because that is still caring. It means I will know what I need to change.**

**Be warned that the true series are not completed so this story will not be completed as well. I know that I have read beyond 'The disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya' but I can't remember it now cause that was three years ago and the site of the novel formatted version of the series was banned until today. I dunno if the manga is out in the internet but I'll find out once I am done with the disappearance.**

**I am going to follow the actual order of the story to avoid confusion (Cause I'm confused with the Haruhi order, Kyon order and the Release order especially the Kyon order.)**

**That is all for now. **


	2. The Melancholy of Amelia F Jones I

**A/N: This is gonna be a looooooong series.. And I cannot give an ending to it unless you want me you or I see the actual ending of the true series…but I'll try my best…. Ooh. OOC's and Multi-pairings ahead too. UkUs, UkCan, UkJap, RusUk, RusCan,, AmeCan, Future RusAme. Possible EstJap (troll).**

* * *

**The Melancholy of Amelia F. Jones I**

* * *

Greetings, ladies and gents. I am an Englishman. You can call me a Briton but I prefer being called as an Englishman. I obviously came from England but I am living in Japan. I left my lovely homeland since I was twelve years old because of my beautiful mum's work. I live with her and my annoying sister.

For starters, for the sake of getting to the topic, asking someone how long did they believe in Santa Claus is a very pointless topic that it does not even deserve to be called as a worthless gossip. Well, if you ask me if I did, No, I did not believe that a jolly fat man in a red suit that gives present to children exists back then. I knew that the Santa Claus in our preschool Christmas party was a fake one. I suppose that I was questioning the existence of a man that only works during Christmas time. Be it an Alien , Time travelers and Espers also the evil organizations and villains in the comic books that fight them. I didn't realize that they weren't true until sometime later. No.. I think I just realized that myself. I just did not want to admit it… Because deep in my heart, I want those Aliens, Time Travelers and Espers to exist.. Unicorns, Faeries and gnomes are a different story though.

Reality is rather cruel.. One must admire how well the Law of Physics were written.. Aliens, Time travelers and Espers are not true even though I hope they did.. I suppose my maturity have grown well enough. When I have graduated in middle school, I have also graduated from those thoughts and became accustomed to the plainness of this world. But…. Everything that I said in this paragraph and the one before this was erased when I met an extraordinary girl. She is named Amelia Foster Jones.

I am now attending a school where they accept students from different countries. It sounds appealing but the school is not that popular. Gakuen Hetalia. It offers courses from tenth to twelfth grades. The way of schools in Japan is so much different from the United Kingdom. I am a tenth grader but it is called a freshman here. I am seventeen years old. All students are also required to speak English in this school. Good old English.

I walked into my class. Class 1-5. I am early. I sat on a seat on the second to the last row. After some minutes, the students went in the doors. When the bell rang, our homeroom teacher went in and let us introduce ourselves. I made mine short, humble and appealing.

After that, I listened to the girl behind me introduce herself.

"Amelia F. Jones. I'm sixteen years old and I came from the East Middle School."

Her introduction was pretty normal at first so I did not mind until she said the next lines.

"I have no interest in normal human beings."

Everyone in the room blinked in confusion. I straightened myself as well, trying to get my good ear to listen to her.

"So if you're an alien, a time traveler or an esper, come join me. That's all!"

….. Are we supposed to laugh..? I turned to see this strange girl. A striking beauty stood before me. She has a long dirty blonde hair and the right side of her bangs is clipped with a red star. She has nice blue eyes and from the look of her face, she is not joking at all. She has this serious look. Amelia is always serious of what she says. And so.. We met. I can only believe that it was coincidence.

She sat down like what she just said has nothing peculiar about it. Our teacher was agape but he quickly gestured to the boy behind Jones who stood up.

* * *

````The next day````

When Amelia is just sitting there with her mouth shut, you would think that she is just a beautiful high school student. Since I was just sitting right in front of her, I might as well approach her. But.. You cannot blame me for losing my composure for a moment.

She has a different hairstyle today. It was peculiar but one-fourth of her hair is tied up with a yellow ribbon on the right and the other one-fourth to the left. Her other one-fourth is tied downwards to the right and the other to the left. It is hard describing it so please do not correct me.

I sat in front of her and turned to communicate to her. "Good morning…"

She looked at me and said nothing.

"About your introduction yesterday.. How much of it was serious?"

".. Which part of it?" She asked me.

"About Aliens and the rest." I answered.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you an alien?"

I blinked at that. "N-no, but.."

"No but what?"

".. Nothing.. Please forget it.."

I was going to turn away but she said. "Then don't talk to me. It's a waste of time." She huffed and looked away.

I felt my eye twitch. What the hell? I was trying to talk to her nicely. That's all! I turned away, receiving weird looks from my classmates.

I did not know until later on that they were classmates of Amelia in Middle school.

* * *

During lunch, an annoying Frenchman talked to me. "Hey! If you're interested in her, you should just give up, rosbif!" His surname was Bonnefoye and he came from the same Middle school of Amelia's. A green-eyed Spaniard named Carriedo (who is my classmate is middle school) is joining us as well.

" I know that because I've been her classmate for Three years!'" Bonnefoye continued talking. "Her weirdness is not like anything you've seen!"

Carriedo blinked. "Like her intro yesterday?"

Bonnefoye nodded. "Oui, but there are tons of other weird things that she did back in Middle school."

He paused for a bit. "Ah! Ze most famous one would be the campus ground graffiti incident!"

I raised my brow. "What happened?"

"There's this device that you uses lime to draw white lines, right? Uuh.. What's it called..? Anyway, someone used that to draw a pictograph on the grounds." He drew some lines in the air with his table knife. "It was done secretly at night."

"ah, I remember that! It was on the local section of the newspaper, isn't it?" Carriedo asked. "It's like a failed Nazca etching.. From old Peru."

"And.. She was the one who did it?" I asked Bonnefoye.

"She was the one who said it so it must be her… She was proud of it too. One morning we found all the desks out in the hall. The next few days, the roof was painted with stars. She even stuck some magical gems all around the school. I 'ave no idea what for…" He shrugged. "She's still popular though.. She have the looks after all.." He finished his lunch. "She's athletic and she got good grades. You can't tell that she's a weird madmoiselle when she's just standing zhere.."

"Are there stories about her love life?" Carriedo asked.

"Well, she goes from one to another. From what I heard, the longest relationship that she had was a week. The shortest was five minutes right after she was asked to go out with the guy.."

I finished my meal in time with Carriedo.

"What she said was: 'I have no time to deal with ordinary humans!' Then the guy said: 'Then don't agree in the first place..'"

I looked at Bonnefoye with a strange look on my face. Is he that guy he was talking about?

He looked at us and defended himself. "I just heard it..! I swear! I don't know why but she turns everyone down. That's why I'm warning you before you do anything… Just give it up.."

…. There is nothing to give up on though.. I'm not even interested.

* * *

During our Physical education, Bonnefoye started to talk again. "Personally, I'd say that the best girl in our class is her.." He pointed at a beautiful Taiwanese lady with dark hair with pink flowers on both sides of her face. There is a strand of curly hair in front of her face. I think she is our class president.. She was running a lap.

"Mei Chieng.. She might be in our top three for our year."

I looked at him. "Did you seriously check all the first year girls?"

"Of course I did! That's one of my jobs~ Ohonhon~" He smirked proudly.

What a perverted frog..

"I ranked them from A to D and Mei is ranked AA+! She's a nice person too!"

On cue, the signaling gun sounded. I looked at the runners and Amelia was one of them. She is the fastest one as well. She have her hair tied into a pony tail too…Whoa.. ehem..

* * *

Anyway, I have accidentally noticed her eccentric behaviors during this period.

Number one: her hairstyle changes every single day. When I observed her for one week, this is how it turned out: On Monday, Her hair was down but she has a yellow hairband. On Tuesday, She has a pink headband and all of her hair and tied lowly with a pink ribbon. On Wednesday, it was a combination of bun and pigtails with a blue ribbon. On Thursday, her hair is divided into three. One was tied into a ponytail with a green ribbon and the two others are braided and tied with green ribbons as well. On Friday, it was plain pigtails tied with yellow-gold ribbons.

My conclusion of this observation was: As the days progressed, the number of tied-off points in her hair would decrease. After resetting on Monday, it would increase one a day until Friday. Now, I am wondering what she looks like on Sundays….. I do not want to think about it.

Number two: Boys and girls change into their P.E. uniforms in separate rooms. However.. Amelia always ignored the fact that the boys were still present and takes her clothes off inside the classroom. That why all of the boys, including me, are thrown out by the girls… literally.

My conclusion was: It appears that Amelia view us, boys, as the same level as a bunch of yams in a sack.

Number three: To my amazement, She temporarily most of the clubs in the school. The entire Sports club even begged her to join but she turned all of them down then she would join another club randomly. In the end, she did not join any of them.

My conclusion was.. uh.. I cannot figure it out. Honestly.. What is she trying to do?

* * *

When we reached the first day after the Golden week (A holiday week), for some strange reason, Art was my given nickname. I wish people would stop calling me that..

I walked inside the classroom, I saw Amelia with her hair tied into two buns. … So it's Wednesday..

I sat down on my chair. Apparently, I was possessed by a demon (there is no other explanation) because…

I turned to her. "Do you change your hair style every day to defense yourself from alien threats?" I talked to Amelia F. Jones once more…

She looked at me and blinked. "When did you notice..?

"… Just recently.." I lied.

"I see.." She turned away once more.

I was going to turn away until she talked without turning her head to me. "I just think that.. Every day emit a different image… Color wise, Moon Day or Monday would be Yellow, Fire or Tuesday would be red.."

I have this feeling that this is the very first time that we've had a conversation.

"Water or Wednesday would be blue, Wood or Thursday would be green, Gold or Friday would be gold, Earth or Saturday would be light brown and Sun Day would be white." She finished.

I.. kind of understand what she meant but at the same time, I don't.

"So with numbers.." I said. "Monday would be zero and Sunday would be six?"

"Yep."

".. I think Monday should be one though.." So that Sunday would be seven. Now that is what I want to see.

She frowned. "No one asked you.."

"Oh, really.." I felt like talking back today, huh..

She looked at me in the eyes with her serious look and stared at me.

I stared back at her.

After some time, she finally talked. "Have we met before?... A long time ago?"

".. I don't think so.." With that, she turned away. I did as well.

The trigger for a conversation with her.. is nothing particular at all. But a serious response from her was unexpected.

The only responses that I expected were: "Shut up." "Moron." "Who cares?"

* * *

The next day, I was taken aback from what I saw. Amelia had her hair cut from a waist-long hair to a chin-length hair which is only designed with a red star-shaped clip on the right side of her bangs even though it was Thursday. I was rather disturbed by this.. I mean, she cut her hair right after I pointed it out. Isn't that hasty?

When I asked that to her, she said. "Not really."

* * *

After that, conversing with Amelia before the first period starts became a daily routine of mine.

"I've heard a rumor that you turned every man that asked you out down… Is that true?"

"Why did you ask me that?" She asked a question back to me.

"I don't know where you heard that but well.. It's probably true."

"There wasn't a man that you wanted to go out with in serious terms?" I started to ask randomly.

"All of them was no fun. They weren't an Alien, a Time traveler or an Esper. "

Well… That was expected.

"What's worse? All of them are asking me out thru phone! Something like that should be said in person, right?" She asked me angrily.

"Well… I agree to that. I've never asked a girl on a da-"

"That's not important!"

I raised a brow. What?

"There isn't a worthy man in this planet. I'm irritated of them back in middle school."

".. What kind of man do you want? An alien?"

"Yep or among those lines. I don't care if it's a guy or a girl. I'm a bi anyway."

Well, I expected that.. Not really.. "Why do you like non-humans?"

"Isn't that more fun?" She asked me as a natural response.

* * *

It is already lunch time and Amelia is out once more. Bonnefoye suddenly came into my view. "Hey, Art! What the 'eck was that? What kind of magic did you use, hm?"

I raised a brow at him. "What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I've never seen Jones talk that long before! What did you say to her?"

… What did I say..? I just said whatever that goes into my mind.

"It's ze end of ze world!" He exclaimed.

I stared at him, deadpanned. "No it isn't you daft fool.."

Carriedo walked to us. "Haha~ Art is into weird girls~"

"No, I'm not."

"I also want to know.." I heard a voice behind me and saw Mei Chieng. "Miss Jones never respond to anything I say to her.. So, I was wondering how you get to talk to her like that.."

I paused to think about it. ".. I'm sorry.. I do not know.."

She sighed. "But I'm relieved.. She has been isolating herself in class but now she have a friend to talk to!"

I blinked. "A friend, huh.."

"Just keep on what you're doing and maybe she'll open up to the class! All of us are going to be together for a year so let's be friends with each other. I'm counting on you~"

… That is too easy for you to say.

"If I need to tell her something, I'll tell it to you first then you tell her, kay?"

I grunted. "Hold your horses! I'm not her spokesman, you know?"

But then, Mei made a cute pleading pose. "Pretty please?"

Ugh.. Why do I even bother…

I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. "Art, mon ange~! We're friends, non?"

"Hey! Get off!" I'm surrounded by idiots.

* * *

Today was a wonderful day because our seats are going to be rearranged! The seat that I picked through draw lots is the seat next to the window second from behind. Excellent. Goodbye, Amelia. Forever!

* * *

This… must be a coincidence, right? Because Amelia is sitting right behind me. I mean.. It was draw lots..

I sighed and decided to talk to her again. "Did you really try joining all the clubs?... Is any of them fun?"

She looked at me. " No, all of them are totally boring. I expected something better when I entered high school but it's still the same!"

She looked away. "There was the Mystery Research society.."

"Well.. How was it?"

"It was boring! The people I found there were just bookworms that read about the mysteries that happened! They're not venturing to find one or anything!"

"Well.. Are there any other clubs?"

"There was the Supernatural Phenomenon research society."

"How was it?"

"A total waste of time. They're just a bunch of magic freaks. Aarrrrgh!" Se banged her head on her desk. "Maaaan, it so boriiiiing! There are a lot of clubs but there isn't a weird one!"

I chuckled. "You cannot find anything that doesn't exist, you know? That is why humans have two options. One is to be satisfied on what they have and the second was to make one himself. Just like the humans that invented cars, ships, airplanes and trains to move from place to place."

"Shut up.." She said before turning away.

* * *

.. Maybe.. That conversation gave her the idea..

I was looking at the blackboard. And it was so sudden. I felt someone grab the back of my collar and pulled it hardly. My head hit Amelia's desk behind me. "Aagh!" That hurt an awful lot!

I stood up and faced Amelia while rubbing the back of my head. "What in the bleeding hell is your problem?!"

I saw Amelia stand up. "I've figured it out, Art!" She was smiling widely. I reminded me of a beautiful sunshine.

"What did you figure out…?" I asked her.

"Why didn't I think of it sooner?!"

"Just tell it to me."

"If there isn't one, I'm gonna make it myself, right?!" She exclaimed in excitement.

I've never seen her this enthusiastic before.. And I have an awful feeling that I will see her like this more often. But I'm still puzzled. "What will you make?"

"A club, of course!"

Oh…. That.. "I understand but You need to calm down for now.."

She frowned. "What's with the reaction when I've found a solution for my problem!?"

I gestured to our classmates and our Math teacher that was staring at us.. "We're in the middle of the class, you know.."

I think Amelia just realized that. She quickly sat down, muttering about a clubroom.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, Amelia got up from her seat and I've found myself being pulled by her with my neck tie. She practically dragged me out in the hallway. She was running, just so you know my suffering.

She stopped by the stair case, still holding my neck tie and having that grin on her face. "Assist me."

… I feel like I am cornered by a hoodlum. "Assist you with what exactly?"

"Making my club, of course!"

"Why would I help you with YOUR idea?"

"I'll find us a clubroom and new members; you take care of the paper works!"

She's not listening..

"What kind of club are you planning to make?"

"That doesn't matter! Making it comes first, got it? Figure out what you must do before the school ends. I'll find a room before then, okay?" With those final words, she hopped away.

* * *

Well, a student association should have at least Five members, a faculty adviser, a club name, a chairperson, a summary of club activities.. There is no need for me to find out. All of those are written in the student hand book. I do not mind listing it down for her but I'm sure that she's not going to 'adhere to the policy of leading a productive and creative school life.' As it said there.

* * *

After school, I grabbed my bag but I was pulled by my neck tie once more by a running Amelia, despite my complaints. As I could recall the fast moving surroundings, we are heading to the building where all the clubrooms are located then she pulled me up the stairs to the third floor then she bursted in the first room on the left. 'Literary club' was read from the top of the door.

Amelia twirled inside the room. "This room is our clubroom now~~!"

I walked to her. "Wait a tick.. Where are we?"

"The art department's club house~ Music and art club have their own room. Other associations that don't have special classrooms have a room in this clubhouse. This is the literary clubroom!"

So that explained the sign outside and the shelf of books on the left side of the room.

She walked to the window. Hey… There's a girl beside the window besides Amelia. She's just sitting there and reading. I did not notice her.. She did not stagger of our sudden entrance..?

"But the third-years have graduated last spring so it has zero members. This is the only club that will be cut if no one joined. Luckily, this first year joined~" Amelia faced me and gestured to the reading Asian girl. Her figure was petite and she has a straight black bob-cut hair. She also has glasses and the light from the window is reflecting on it. And… She's still reading.

I groaned. "Then the club was not cut yet.."

Amelia walked towards me. "Close enough! There's only one member!"

"What about her..?" I whispered to her and gestured to the Asian girl.

She looked at her as well. "She said it's fine!"

I raised my brow. "Seriously?"

"I asked her to lend us this clubroom during lunch and she said Go ahead. She doesn't care as long as she can read her books." She paused and blinked. "She's kinda weird, don't you think?"

… You're the one to talk…

The Asian finally looked at the both of us and adjusted the glasses, showing her brown eyes. "Sakura Honda."

And… That's all she said before turning to her book once more. "Ah, Miss Honda.." I gestured to Amelia. "She is planning to turn this clubroom into her.. club.. Which I have no idea what. Is that fine with you?"

"Hai." She said in monotone.

"W-well, but.. We might be a bother to you.."

"Not really."

"You might be driven away.."

"Go ahead."

… What the hell?

Amelia grinned. "That's that!" She looked at me. "Be sure to meet here every day after class from now on! You better show up! When you ditch Amelia, you're dead!"

I do not know it is a threat but.. "Alright. Whatever." I sighed. What did I get myself into..?

* * *

"We need to recruit two more members, huh.." Amelia said as we walked out of the building.

Wait, does that mean you already counted in the Japanese girl as well?

"Don't worry! I'll recruit them! I happen to know the perfect member for our club!"

* * *

And so, the next day after class..

Amelia let me go to the clubroom first because she has a 'business' to attend to… I did not intend to find it out..

I should have just go home but no. My feet led me to the bloody clubroom.

When I went in, Miss Honda is already there, reading by the window side.

It was silent so I started a conversation. "What are you reading?"

Honda looked at me and lifted her book, showing the title on the cover. I cannot see it, though. I was far from her but I said. "I am a fan of books myself.. What is the genre?"

She assumed her previous position. "Sci-fi."

"Oh, I see.. I am not fond of that genre though… Is it interesting?"

"Unique."

"Which part of it is unique?"

She turned a page before saying. "All of it."

"Oh.. I see.." I really should've just gone home.

The door was slammed open, revealing a grinning Amelia and she is pulling another blonde girl with her. "Sorry for being late~! It took a while to catch her!" She pulled the girl in. The girl squeaked, clearly frightened of what is about to happen. So it was another girl… An extraordinary cute one at that.

The girl is slightly smaller than Amelia. Her hair is tied on a low pigtail and she has a bespectacled blue-violet eyes. "W-what is this..? Where are we? W-w-why did you bring me here..?" She shook as she looked around the room.

We heard the door locked by Amelia. The girl looked at her in surprise. "W-w-why are you locking the door?! What are you trying to-"

"Shut up." Amelia said flatly, shutting the girl up.

Amelia put an arm around her shoulder but she yelped in surprise. "Allow me to introduce Madeline Williams~~!"

I waited for more things about Miss Williams but Amelia just grinned there. That was the introduction?

I asked her the first question is my mind. "Where did you abduct her from?"

"I didn't kidnap her. It was voluntary arrest!" Amelia answered.

That is just bloody the same.

"I found her daydreaming and alone in a second-year classroom. I always see her in a corner around the school every lunch break so I remembered her!"

So that is what you were doing when you're missing during lunch breaks.. Then I realized something. "So she is an upperclassman?"

"Yeah, so?" She grinned like it doesn't matter.

"… Never mind. Uh.. Miss Williams, isn't it? Why did you choose her?"

Amelia grinned wider. "Well, take a look!" She pointed at Miss Williams who squeaked.

"She's so totally cute, isn't she?!"

She sounded like a dangerous kidnapper..

"I believe that Turn-ons are an important factor." Amelia continued.

Uh… What? "Pardon me.. What does that mean?"

"Turn-ons! Model! Mascot! Whatever it's called!" She said like it was obvious. "In every story, where something strange happens, there's always a lovely uber cute character there and Maddie fit the bill."

I looked at Miss Williams. Well… She is really cute.. Even though her eyes are watery and close to crying.

I sighed and looked at Amelia. "So then. What? You have chosen Miss Williams here because she is cute?"

"Yep!" She looks so proud of it.

"I figured that we need a mascot-character like her." She looked at Miss Williams. "Maddie? Don't be shy! Are you in any other clubs?"

The girl looked at us and bit her lower lip. "I-I.. uh.. Th-the Home Ec club.."

"Quit that then! It'll hinder in our club activities!"

I looked at Amelia like she's mad then I looked at Miss Williams, hoping that she won't do that.

The said girl looked at us. She looked hesitant. That's good. "I-I.. uh.." She looked around the room until she saw Honda at the corner. Her eyes widened. I suppose she did not notice her at first then.

".. I see.." She nodded.

I did not understand what she saw but I heard her say these lines. "I'll quit the Home Ec club and join this one.."

What?

"B-but I don't know what I should do in the Literary club.."

"We are not the Literary Club." Amelia said to her.

She looked at her, confused. "Huh..?"

"We're temporarily borrowing this room." I explained to her. "The club that you are being forced into is the yet-to-be-named association that Amelia is starting to build."

"The truth is, Miss Honda who is sitting right there, reading.." I gestured to the Japanese girl. "Is the only Literary club member here."

".. Oh.. Okay.." Miss Williams nodded.

"No worries!" Amelia exclaimed. "I already thought of a name!"

I looked at her and groaned. "Let's hear it then…"

Attention, dear readers. The name of this inexperienced club has been decided.

"SOS Allied Forces!"

_Save the world by overloading it with fun_

_Or_

_Sabotaging boredom from taking over the world_

_Allied Forces_

SOS Allied Forces for short. Feel free to laugh.

I told her that naming the club after the Allied Forces from World War two, Association is much more appropriate but she said: "Naming us after the Victorious 5 countries will be far more awesomer!"

More and Awesome-er cannot be put in one sentence, idiot. Awesomer is not even a bloody word. I know that I was raised to respect ladies but this girl is a bleeding exception!

To my chagrin, Amelia's unintelligent exclamation settled the problem. Whatever. Do whatever you bloody want.

* * *

**A/N: So? So? How was the first chap? I change some things here.**

**One, some lines are squeezed to get into the character.**

**Two, I know Jappy is not that emotionless and Ameri-chan is not that kind of guy that pulls everyone but.. I did that.. Russia is gonna change his personality for a bit too..**

**Three, I was originally planning Prussia to be Taniguchi but.. I change his… her role.**

**Four, Allied forces instead of Brigade cause it's still them… Jappy is out of place though..**

**Please Review! Review ish love~**


	3. The Melancholy of Amelia F Jones II

**A/N: Sorry.. No Russia for now..**

* * *

**The Melancholy of Amelia F. Jones II**

* * *

I have been used to a dull, everyday life in the Land of the rising sun. Riding a bike to school, walking one quarters of the way, attending class.. Until the incident happened.

Apparently, when I started to attend High School my life started to change its course…. No.. I think 'My life began' is more accurate. Thanks to Amelia F. Jones, the eccentric of all eccentrics, my journey through never-ending hell had begun.

"Good morning!" My thoughts were cut when a voice called behind me while I'm walking to school.

I looked at the voice. It was Mei Chieng, our class president. A smiling Taiwanese girl who is in a running phase at this moment. "Good morning." I greeted back.

"I forgot that I had to do today's class duties. I have to hurry to go to the staff's office. So, I'm going ahead!" Then she ran off.

Well.. She is in the same class but so is.. Amelia.

* * *

I entered the classroom to find Amelia grinning at me. It looks like she was waiting..

"Art! Guess what else do we need!" Great. I am not even getting inside yet.

"I despise guessing games.."

"We'll need a mysterious transfer student!"

I groaned. "Will you please clarify what you are talking about the next time?"

"That's what the SOS Allied Forces needs! I want a mysterious transfer student!"

I stared at her. "Please.. Tell me what your definition of Mysterious is."

"It hasn't been two months since the new term began." She explained. "Anyone who transfers at this time of the year is classified as mysterious!"

"There are many possibilities, you know? His or her father being suddenly transferred is one of those."

She frowned. "Nope! That's abnormal for me!"

"… What is normal for you then?"

"Aah~ I wonder if a mysterious transfer student will show up~"

I blinked and sighed. "You do not care of anything that I think, do you?"

* * *

A rumor have been spread that Amelia and I are plotting something peculiar..

"Rosbif, tell me one thing.." Bonnefoye started while we are eating in our lunch break. "Are you and little Miss Amelia dating now?"

"Oh, no.. Absolutely not. The truth is, I do not know what exactly in the bloody hell are we doing."

"Well, Don't overdo it, rosbif.. You're not in Middle school anymore, hm? If you draw on ze grounds, you'll be suspended."

.. I have to prevent Miss Sakura Honda and Miss Madeline Williams from harm, in the least..

* * *

Afterschool, when I went into the clubroom, there were already a few things inside the room. A clothe hanger, a round table, mugs and a few tea set, a small gas stove, kettles and a few drawers are found. They were brought one by one by no other than Amelia every day, slowly transforming the former unwelcoming Literary clubroom into a house. Is she planning to live in here?

Honda is sitting on her usual spot, doing what she usually does. Reading. Miss Williams is sitting right in front of me with the table between us while Amelia is sitting on a separate table with a 'Leader' Sign on it. The lady is so full of herself.

"I want a computer too.." She suddenly said, looking at me. She hopped off the table and walked in my direction. No.. Do not get closer..

"Since we're in an information age, we'll need a computer." I suddenly felt someone grab the back of my collar. Oh, joy..

"So! Let's borrow one!" She said.

I raised a brow. "Borrow? Where are you planning to borrow one of those machines? Don't tell me that you are planning to raid a computer shop."

She blinked at me. "Oh, god, no.. We'll hit some place closer!"

* * *

And so, Amelia, Miss Williams and I found ourselves in front of the Computer Research Society. A clubroom near the Literary club's.

Amelia opened the door casually and walked in, surprising the members inside. "Hello there~" She pulled Miss Williams inside with her. "We're here to borrow a set of computer and everything that goes with it~"

The people in there stared at her. "Who's your leader?" She asked them.

A boy with clean cut, blonde hair with bespectacled mint green eyes raised his hand. "That would be me."

She turned to him. "The reason why we're here is that we'll take a computer from you! We'll only need one." She held out a hand like the computer is just a piece of paper.

The computer research society president raised a brow. "Sorry but.. Are you nuts? We cannot just lend you one of our computers."

"We only need one and you guys have a whole bunch in here!" She grinned wickedly.

"Wait. Who are you anyway?" The computer research society president looked at the three of us.

"I'm the SOS Allied Force leader, Amelia F. Jones. This is subordinate number one." He gestured to Miss Williams. "And that's subordinate number two!" She pointed at me.

"Now quit procrastinating and give us a computer."

"For what reason?" I think the computer research society president is losing his composure because he's shaking already. If I were him, I will be shaking as well.. In anger, though. "There is no way I will do that!"

Amelia smirked. "Ah, is that so?"

The computer research society president raised a brow. "Yes.."

"Well, I have more ideas about that." She pulled Miss Williams who is really oblivious of what is about to happen. Amelia grabbed The computer research society president's hand and put it on.. Miss Williams chest. Is that bloody girl looking for a bleeding fight?!

Miss Williams screamed and quickly moved away from the computer research society president. But she did not move fast enough to prevent Amelia from taking a picture of it. Everyone in the room, including me is surprise of what Amelia just did.

The computer research society president stood up and looked at Amelia angrily.. He looked panicked as well.. "Wh-What are you trying to do?!"

Amelia pushed him to Miss William's direction, getting them tumbling over. "One more shot, dude!"

Amelia took all the pictures she can get, making it look like the computer research society president is actually harassing Miss Williams.

"Amelia, Stop this madness at once!" I marched towards her but she did not let me go near her.

When the computer research society president stood up, he rolled his fists. "What are you doing?!"

Miss Williams was left on the floor, crying.

Amelia smirked. "Tsk, tsk, tsk~ I've got pictures of you sexual harassment! If you don't want me to spread these pictures around campus, give me one of your computers."

"Th-that's ridiculous! No one will believe that! I-I have witnesses!"

"Yeah! It's not his fault!"

"Then, I'll tell everyone that you geeks ganged up on her and F***ed her!"

Everyone in the room panicked.

"So? What's it gonna be, general?" Amelia evilly smiled at the computer research society president.

The man looked like he was going to faint. "… Do whatever you want. You thief."

"Yay~!"

You said it alright. She's a thief.

* * *

Just like that, the SOS Allied Forces have obtained a computer set. Amelia even demanded for an internet connection and made the whole computer research society connect it.

Meanwhile, the computer research society's clubroom is empty except for a harassed girl named Madeline Williams. I walked to her and sat near her. "Let's go back for now, Miss Williams.."

The girl hugged and knees and whimpered.

I looked at her. ".. Miss Williams.. You should not get involved with such a weird group.. Who knows what else she will do to you."

Miss Williams wiped her tears away. "No.. It's okay.." She looked at me and smiled a little. "But you're also here, right?"

I blinked. "Uh.."

She looked down on her knees. "This is probably unavoidable in this time plane.."

I raised a brow at that. ".. huh?"

But I supposed she did not hear the sound that I have made. "I am also concern why Miss Honda is here…"

".. What do you mean?" I asked her.

She flinched and looked at me. "Huh? U-uh.. N-no.. Nothing.." She smiled. "I may be inexperienced but.. I hope to get along with all of you.. Also.. If you'd like, You could call me Madeline.."

I stared at her, confused.

* * *

Well.. What was next?

I took a peek of what Amelia was typing. It read: SOS Allied forces Website Launch.

"So who will be the one to make that website?" I asked her.

She pointed at me. "You."

My brow twitched.

"I could do it but I dun' have time so you do it."

"And what will you be doing?"

"I'm going to find more members, of course! Finish it in a day or two. We can't do any activities if the site isn't up yet."

I sighed. Whatever.

* * *

And, so.. The next day, at lunch break, I went to the clubroom and started making the site, not that I know everything about it but thanks to the Computer research society; I have all the essential programs to make it. So.. I enjoyed it.. Quite a tad bit.

I stared at the site I have made. What else should put in here? E-mail button, welcoming words, enter..

Hm… I do not know anything about what the SOS Allied Forces truly does after all..

I looked at Miss Honda. "Honda.. Do you have anything you want to put in the website?"

"Nothing."

I stared at her. Not that it is my problem but… She does attend her classes, correct? I mean, She is already here when I came in and she is alone, reading.

I tried to think of what else to put in the site but the time passed quickly. The bell rang. I quickly gathered my things and was going to stand up but Honda was standing beside me, holding a book towards me.

I looked at her. "Here" She said. "I'll lend you this."

Still puzzled to why she is lending me the book, I took it and looked at the cover. It read: Hyperion.

Before I could say anything, she left the room.

* * *

I am still doubting my situation but why am I still walking to that club room?.. Why, indeed.. Power of habit?

I opened the door of the clubroom and saw Honda sitting on her usual place and Miss Williams sitting on a chair.

"Good afternoon.."

Miss Williams looked at me and smiled.

Are these two truly bored? Why do they still come here?.. Well, I am not the one to talk. I sat down on my chair.

"Where's Miss Amelia..?" Miss Williams asked me.

"I don't really know.. She did not attend the sixth period.." I smirked. "She is probably extorting more equipment."

She flinched and put on a worried face. "I hope she won't make me do anything like yesterday.."

I smiled at her. "Don't worry.. The next time that happens, I'll do what I can to prevent it."

She looked at me and smiled. "R-really? You will?.. Th-thank you.. I'll be counting on you then!"

I chuckled. "Alright then."

It was a cherishing moment until Amelia slammed the door open and entered. "I'm here~!"

She twirled and put two paper bags on the table then locked the door.

Both Miss Williams and I tensed. She ran to me and gave me a paper from one of those bags. "First up is this!" Then she gave one to Honda (Who doesn't care if what she is reading is blocked) and Miss Williams.

I read the contents of the paper. A proclamation of SOS Allied force creed… So on and so forth. It is a flyer.

"Second are these!" She pulled out a sky blue outfit from the other paper bag. "Dyan dyan dyan~ This will look cute on you, Maddie~ We'll give out flyers wearing these!"

"Where?" I asked.

"At the front gate! There are lots of students going home right now."

"So… What are we going to wear?"

"You're not included. You're gonna scare everyone with those humungous eyebrows. Maddie's gonna be the one who'll wear these." I felt my eye twitch when she pulled out the rest of the outfit. White collar, blue ribbon, white cuffs.. I have a bad feeling about this.

My bad feeling was confirmed when she pulled out and head dress with Blue Bunny ears on it.

"Bunny girl~" Amelia cheerfully said, wearing the headdress.

Miss Williams have a bad feeling about this as well. "um.. What do you m-"

"Come on!" Amelia pulled Miss Williams from her chair. "Get changed!"

"I-I don't wanna-"

"Just shut up and do it! Take it off!"

"Noooo!"

Amelia pulled Miss Williams' blouse, prying it off. What th- In front of- I felt my cheeks redden.

I growled. She's at it again. "Amelia, hold it right there!"

Miss Williams looked at me with teary eyes. Her white upper undergarment is already showing. "Nooo! Art don't looook!"

As Amelia continued undressing her, I cannot take it any longer. I ran to the door quickly and turned the knob but it's locked. What?! Let me out! Oh, wait. I turned the other knob to unlock the door then went out, closing it shut behind me. After a moment, I sighed. She is an evil empress.

I stood there, hearing Miss Madeline's cries and Amelia's forceful, successful attempts on getting her undressed and put that outfit on. Honestly, it was lucky that no one really pass by this hall. When some hear, this, they would think that someone is getting raped. Lesbianism..? Oh, no… Don't think about that. Bad brain! Bad!

* * *

I heard the door finally open behind me. "You could go in now~" I turned and saw Amelia in a sky blue bunny girl outfit. I looked.. Nice on her.

She stepped aside and revealed Miss Madeline is a blue-violet outfit. It was a crime. "Whaddaya think?" Amelia asked me. "This is perfect to get some attraction, huh?"

"More like 'suck in all of the attentions.' I don't think this is legal, Amelia."

"Aw, who cares?!"

I looked at Honda and saw her still sitting there. Did she know about what happened inside?

"What about Honda?" I asked, regarding the costume.

"I could only buy two of them. I'm still working on my budget. The full set is kinda expensive!"

"… Where did you buy those?" I was really curious, mind you.

"They sell it online, ya know? You don't know that, Art? Poor you. Now, we hafta go! Come on, Maddie!" She pulled Madeline's hand and dragged her out.

Miss Williams looked at me for help but I gave her an apologetic look. I apologize, Miss Williams.. That outfit is too much for me.. My passion is running wild.

I turned to Honda. She pointed at the ground beside her, not taking her eyes off the book that she is reading. I looked down and gasped at what I saw. All their clothes are sprawled on the floor, even the upper undergarments. I collected their clothes to arrange it and put it on the chair. I can still feel their body heat.. These are very warm.

I read the piece of paper once again. A proclamation of the SOS Allied Force creed. Our SOS Allied forces are looking for the mysteries of the world. If you are one of the people who may have experienced something mysterious in the past, recently, and plan on experiencing it in the future, then come see us! We'll solve your problems on the spot! Take note! It shouldn't be a normal mystery, though. It must astonish us!

I think.. I am starting to understand the purpose of this.. Force, whatsoever.

* * *

Well, after not too long, Miss Williams is back in the clubroom, really ashamed and sobbing. I did not make her explain what happened so I just let her sit down and I put my blazer over her shoulders.

Suddenly, Amelia slammed the door open and stomped in. "I'm pissed! What's with those teachers? They're killjoys!"

"What happened?" I can imagine what happened but I asked anyway.

"We didn't even give half of the flyers! Then the teachers told us to stop!" She crossed and arms and pouted.

If two bunny girls are handing out flyers on the entrance, people who are not teachers will certainly come running.

"Maddie started sobbing; I was dragged to the student guidance office, even our damn adviser butted in! urgh.." She stood up and took the headdress off her head. "That's enough for today." She started getting the cuffs off her wrists.

I hurriedly run out of the door and closed it behind me before I could see her undress.

"Geez, stop crying, Maddie! Hurry and get changed!"

Here we go again..

Amelia has left but I waited for Miss Madeline to finish. When she went out, she gave my blazer to me.

"Art.. If no one wanted to marry me someday.. Will you take me..?"

I didn't know how to react to that so I watched her walk and leave. She looked like she did not pass on her entrance exam or something..

* * *

The next day, yet again, the name Amelia F. Jones became notoriously famous. It has spread out all over the student body.

Bonnefoye and Carriedo walked to me. "So you've been one of Jones' merry friends?"

"Shut it." I said. What's worse is her name is tied with mine and Miss Williams.

"eeh~ I was really surprised yesterday! Two sexy bunny girls handing out flyers!" Carriedo said. "The second year's name was um.. M… Ma.."

"Madeline Williams. She is probably the cutest girl in zis school, hm?" Bonnefoye said. "All the attention is on you guys now!"

Just then, Mei Chieng walked to us. "What is this SOS Allied Forces?"

I looked at her. "I do not have the slightest idea.. Ask Jones."

"Hmm.. You guys are having fun, huh? But it's a bit too far.."

I sighed. The only one having fun was Jones…

* * *

That day, Miss Williams is absent..

"We didn't get any mails after that exposure?!" Amelia said while looking at the website.

No one really wants to get involved after that 'exposure', you know.. You have made us famous though.

She looked up and looked around. "Eh? Maddie's absent?"

I don't think she will come back. Ever. I hope she is not traumatized.

Amelia sighed. "I even brought a new outfit for her.."

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you wear it yourself?"

"I'll wear it too but it's not fun without Maddie!" She pouted.

I looked at Honda. You should make her wear it. I'm sure that she'll let you dress her without any complaints. I don't mind seeing that.

Amelia groaned. "We were just formed and we're just sitting here! Why didn't they mail us yet? Didn't they see any mysteries yet?"

… There might be the fairy in the broom closet mystery but you might not be interested in that. You know what? You need to snap out of it. You need to find a nice man and have a date with him. Then do whatever you want together.

"I'm going home!" After shutting the computer down, she stood up and grabbed her bag then left.

I watched her leave the stood up as well. "I should be going as well.." I grabbed my bag when I heard Honda speak.

"Did you read it?"

"Read what..?" I looked at her, she was looking at me.

"….. Book."

Oh. I forgot. "No, not yet." I was not able get my mind off of what happened yesterday. "Should I return it..?" I am not a fan of Sci-fi anyway..

"Not necessary.." … She does not like mincing her words.. That was sarcasm.

"Read it today… When you get home."

I tilted my head to the side but nodded. "Alright then.."

She turned to the book that she was reading.

* * *

When I got home, I changed into my indoor clothes. After a while I ate some snacks and watched the news when I remembered something. I went to my room. I pulled 'Hyperion' out of my bag. I opened it. It is printed in Japanese language… Great. Now, I have to look through my dictionary.

I sighed and flipped all the pages until a bookmark fall out of it. I caught it and saw some scribbling on it.

_7 pm_

_Waiting in the park in front of Koyoen Station._

…. Shit. I looked at the clock. 7:12…. More Shit. I hurriedly went downstairs and out of the door.

"FwHey, Jwerkwand, where arwe you going?" My little sister asked me, eating a Popsicle stick.

"Out. Stop talking when your mouth is full." "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I went to my bike and rode it to the said park.

I saw Miss Honda sitting on a park bench. She stood up when she heard my bike. I stopped beside her, panting.

"I-I apologize.. Is today alright?"

She nodded once.

"Were you possibly waiting here yesterday as well?"

She nodded once again.

".. um.. Why here?"

"This way.." She walked to her right.

I followed her towards a flat... A very big and expensive-looking flat.

* * *

After I parked my bicycle, I followed her inside. She walked to a lift and pressed a code on the keypad beside it then we entered, bringing us to the seventh floor. She led me to room 708.

When we entered, I looked around. There are no electrical appliances on the living room. There is only a _kotatsu_ in the middle of it. That's all. The windows were huge though.

She made us some Japanese green tea. I sat down, Japanese style. "Uh.. Where is your family?"

"They're not here." She answered.

"Well, I can see that but.. Are they outside?"

"I am the only one who ever here."

"So you are living by yourself?"

"Yes." She poured tea in a Japanese teacup.

"So.. What did you want to discuss..?"

She served me my tea. "Drink.."

I blinked and took the cup and blew it to be cooler then drank all of it.

"Is it good?"

I nodded. "Yes, it is.."

She poured me another cup.

…. Well, I drank it as well, waiting for her answer to my question earlier.

… She poured me another cup.

I looked at her before drinking it all… Heavens, I will explode.

"U-uh.. Could you tell me why you brought me here..? And why can't you tell it to me at school?"

She paused before putting the teapot down. She looked at me and said. "About Amelia F. Jones… and About myself."

"What is it about you two?" I asked interestingly.

"… It is difficult to convey it in words. A misunderstanding may arise during the transmission of data. But.. Listen."

"Amelia F. Jones and I are not humans."

I scoffed. "I could tell.."

"That is not what I meant."

I raised my brow in this one.

"I am not referring to absence universally accepted personality traits. I mean what I said. She and I are different from the vast majority of human like you." She continued. "An organic life-contact purpose humanoid interface created by the Data Integration Thought Entity which supervises over the galaxy. That would be me."

I blinked. "Um.. so.. You're telling me that.. You're from outer space..?"

She nodded. "Hai.. In more common terminology, a humanoid interface, which is me, would be classified… as an Alien."

"…Ali…en?" I.. was speechless.

* * *

**A/N: BAM!**

**Okay, the interesting part is here now :D yay!**

**Russia will be on the next chappie.**

**Gawd, I feel so unoriginal when I'm copying Nagato's lines.. I love the sub cause they're so deeeeep..**

**I had to open my Encarta dictionary always. *sigh***

**More blah blah blah of Sakura in the next chap.. Please review!**


	4. The Melancholy Of Amelia F Jones III

**A/N: I'll try to make Russia creepy here.. Key word: Try. Ooh! Implied RusCan ahead. Even though I am not into the pairing, I have no choice..**

* * *

**The Melancholy of Amelia F. Jones III**

* * *

Inside Honda's lonely condominium, I heard my voice. "Ali.. En?"

"My work is to observe Amelia F. Jones and report all the obtained data to the Integration Thought Entity."

_**Data Integration Though Entity**_

_-Born from sea of __**data**__ which covers the entire universe._

_-Data processing life forms possessing __**no physical body**__ but high levels of intelligence._

_-__**Existing**__ since the creation of the universe._

_-Magnifies in accord with __**the expansion**__of the universe._

_-Possesses no tangible __**mass**__._

_-Exists __**only**__ as data._

_-Impossible to observe through any form of __**optical measures**__._

I blinked. "W-wha..?"

"This is the task that I have performed since I was born three years ago. During the past three years, no uncertain elements have appeared. The situation was extremely stable. However, recently, an unauthorized factor which cannot be ignored has appeared near Amelia F. Jones. That would be.." She narrowed her eyes at me. "You."

Wait. What? Born? Three years? You certainly do not look like a three year old child.

"From the evaluation of the Data Integration Thought Entity, the third planet of this solar system at the edge of the Milky Way held no significant value. However, Earth, as it is called by its inhabitant life forms in the present, was home to the evolution of two legged life forms whom developed the ability to think which could be considered intelligence and as a result, this planet grew in significance."

I tried to catch all the things that she said as she continued. "Perhaps they possessed the potential to break free of the impasse of the auto-evolution into which they have fallen."

_The Data Integration Thought Entity held __**interest**__in the life forms categorized as __**humans**__which occur on Earth._

"The emergence of self-awareness among the universe's unequal distributed organic life forms was a common phenomenon; however, Terrestrial humans were the first illustration of evolution to a higher order of intelligence."

_**While humans began as imperfect organic life forms, they achieve a rapid rate of autoevolution.  
They increased their capacity for data retention, while creating, processing and storing new data.**_

"The Integration Thought Entity carefully continued absolute observation. Three years ago, we observe a data flare unlike any other witnessed in this planet. An explosion of data erupting from a region of a bow-shaped archipelago (or Nation) instantly covered the planet and spread into outer space. At its center was **Amelia F. Jones**."

**[Unexplainable explosion of data] [Impossible to analyze]**

"Over past three years, a number of official reviewing has been performed examining the existence known as Amelia F. Jones from all perspectives. However, her true identity becomes unknown." She continued once more. "Regardless, a sector of the Integration Thought Entity believes that humanity and furthermore, us life forms, Amelia F. Jones is the key to autoevolution and have consequently commenced data accordingly."

**_Humans should only be able to handle a limited amount of information.  
Yet a single one of those Terrestrial humans, Irregular flow of data occur randomly.  
Furthermore, Amelia F. Jones herself is not aware of this._**

"They, as data life forms, are unable to directly communicate with organic life forms. For they possess no language. Humans lack the means to transmit ideas without words. That is why human-purpose interfaces such as myself are created. The Data Integration Thought Entity is able to come in contact with humans through me." After that loooong explanation, Honda picked her cup up and sipped it.

"Amelia F. Jones holds hidden potential for autoevolution." You're not finished..? "It is likely that she possess the ability to control data in her surrounding as she wishes. That is why I am here.. That is why you are here."

I need to stop this. I cannot understand her especially with her accent. "Wait. I'll be truthful… What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Believe me." She looked at me with her usual poker face.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll humor you.. If these are true.. Why me? Why are you revealing your identity to me?"

"You have been chosen by Amelia F. Jones." She answered. "Whether or not Amelia F. Jones is aware of it, her consciousness has an effect on the environment in the form of unconditional data. There must be a reason why you are chosen."

"That's impossible." I raised a brow.

"It's not. You and Amelia F. Jones hold all potential within your grasp."

"… Seriously..?"

"Of course."

Oh, well, here I am, astounded at how the silent wonder finally opened her well-diction mouth, speaking a twisting spiel at me. I never would have imagined that she is a mad girl.

"You know, if you will tell Amelia this story of yours, she'll be thrilled. Frankly, I think that you are speaking nonsense. No offense." I said to her.

"A large sector of the Data Integration thought Entity has recognized that if Amelia F. Jones becomes aware of her own value and ability, there is a potential for undeterminable risks. We must only observe for now. And I assure you.. That what I am saying is verifiable."

"Well, there is a possibility that I will tell Amelia what I just heard."

"She won't take the data that you feed her seriously."

"…. Good point." I looked away.

"I am not the only interface placed on Earth by the Data Integration Thought Entity. A sector of Data Integration Thought Entity overmind intend on initiating proactive activity and observing the resulting fluctuation in data. You are the key to Amelia F. Jones. When crisis approaches, you will be first."

I sighed. I cannot take any more of this. I stood up and walked away. "I apologize, Miss Honda but I think you need an appointment to a psychologist. Thank you for the tea."

"….. In the near future, you will know that I am not mendacious." She looked at me as I closed her door.

* * *

As I went home, I went to my bed and have on it. I stared at the book that Miss Honda lent me. Humanoid interface, huh… An alien.. She must have got all of those bizarre delusions from reading Science Fiction novels all alone in her flat for so long.. I'm sure that she locks herself up in her shell, never talking to anyone in her class. Both her and Amelia are better off enjoying high school life in a normal fashion…

* * *

The next day, after the first half of my day in school, Amelia suddenly said. "It came~! The long-awaited mysterious transfer student! It's amazing, don't you think~?! It's the mysterious transfer student! Right? Right?"

She is already leaning towards me and our faces are only two inches apart. "… You did not even see the student just yet.."

'Didn't I tell you already?" She leaned away. "Survey says that a student who transfers in a halfway through the year is considered mysterious!"

I raised a brow. "Just when and how did was that statistic obtained? If mysterious students are considered then most of this nation will be-"

"I'm gonna take a look!" She stood up and ran outside. … Ugh, she never listens.

* * *

When I went to the club room after school, I found that Miss Williams recovered majestically in one day. Honda is there, as always.

She is sitting on a chair. When she saw me, she smiled at me and we decided to have a little game of Othello.

I flipped on of the white pieces. "I am astounded that you are willing to come back to the clubroom.."

She put a white piece on the board and flipped a black piece. "I-I was a bit hesitant but I suppose that I'm still concerned..''

.. I have a feeling that she already said that to me before.. I thought as I flipped some pieces.

"What are you concerned about?"

She bit her lower lip and shook her head. "I-it's nothing.."

She looked up. "Huh..?"

I looked at where she was looking and saw Miss Honda standing next to me… Her footsteps are truly light, huh.. She was staring at the game board, as if curious, even though one cannot tell from the neutral look on her face. "Would you like to take my place, Honda?"

She nodded. I stood up from my seat and reset the board. She randomly put a piece on the board.

"… Honda, do you know how to play Othello?"

She shook her head. Figures..

I taught her how to play and her game with Miss Williams continued. I could see that Miss Williams is quite uncomfortable around Honda.. I wonder why..

Suddenly, the door slammed open. "Hey-yo guys~! Nufufu~! Sorry for the wait!" She walked in, pulling a tall boy with blondish-silvery white hair and closed eyes because of his wide (creepy) smile. He is also wearing a white scarf in spring.

"The immediately useful transfer student who joined class 1-9 today!" She gestured to the tall man. "His name is~?"

"Ivan Braginski. Privyet." The boy ended with a giggle. What the hell? He is clearly Russian from the looks and accent.

Amelia grinned and gestured to our direction. "This is the SOS Allied Forces!" She gestured to herself. "I'm the leader, Amelia F. Jones. Those three members are number 1, number 2 and number 3!" She pointed at me as one then at Honda as two and Miss Williams as three. We have names, damn it. She pointed at Braginski. "You're gonna be the fourth one! Everyone, get along~"

And then, silence. I noticed that Braginski still have that bloody smile. "I have no problem with joining but.." Braginski continued. ".. What does this club do?" Oh, be surprised now..

Amelia grinned and looked at him. "Oh, I'll tell ya just what activities the SOS Allied Forces is engaged in. That would be~!' She made a dramatic pause and took a deep breath. I strangely heard drum rools behind my head.. "Find aliens, time travelers and espers and have fun with them!"

Now, I strangely heard the first movement in Beethoven's Symphony no. 5. The world stopped for a moment. That is a lie. I was reminded of Amelia's proclamation on the first day of school, though.

All of us stared at her until Braginski talked. "Ah, I see~" He opened his eyes, revealing his purple orbs and looked at Miss Williams, Honda and I. He giggled, closing his eyes once more. "As expected from Little Miss Jones."

… What did he just see?

"Very well. I'll join. I hope we'll have a lot of fun, da?" Braginski said.

Um.. Did you even hear what Amelia said? I blinked when he held out a hand to me. "I'm Braginski. I just transferred here so I'll expect to learn from you, da?" His eyes are open and staring at me in a friendly (I think) way.

I shook his large hand. "I am-"

"That's Artie!" Amelia said before I could say my true name. The little..

Amelia pointed at Miss Williams. "That cute girl over there is Maddie." Then she pointed at Honda. "The silent girl over there is Sakura."

Honda just blinked at him while Miss Williams trying to get up from her fold chair but her foot got caught from the stand of it. In process, she fell over the table. "A-aah!" And she smacked her beautiful face on the game board on the table, making the piece spread all over.

Amelia was laughing. "Silly Maddie!"

Sakura stared at her. I was going to help her stand but Braginski went to her. "Are you okay?"

"Great! Now, we have five members! We're finally a qualified club!" Amelia exclaimed.

Aren't you even concerned to your hurt members? I rolled my eyes and went to Miss Williams but Braginski helped her stand up. She wobbled a little but Braginski caught her.

"I-I'm okay.." She gave a thankful smile at Braginski with her red face (which is probably from the smack). Braginski smiled back.

… That big-.. I felt my eye twitch at the sight. A rival has appeared.

Amelia put her fist up in the air. "Yay~" The three of us looked at her. Now that I have noticed it, Honda is already on her usual seat. "It's finally time for the SOS Allied Forces to reveal itself to the world~ Let's join together and give our all!"

What do you mean by 'reveal'? I looked at Honda. Speaking of which, Honda, are you truly fine with being included as a member?

* * *

The next day.. Honestly..

I opened the door to enter the clubroom but I found Miss Williams being forced to undress once more. I gasped. She is already showing all of her undergarments. The skirt was almost off of her legs.

I realized that I was watching them when Miss Williams and Amelia looked at me. Miss Williams' face became extremely red. She screamed. I gasped and went out to close the door behind me. "Sorry!"

Honda was there.. But thankfully, Braginski was not.

When they are already finished, I entered the room and stopped by the door. I was amazed. Miss Williams is in a dark blue Maid dress, reaching her calves, complete with frilly white apron and headdress. Her face was truly red. Amelia is fixing Miss Williams' low-pigtailed hair.

"In Japan, the first turn-on that should be considered is a maid. Every school-story life has one." Amelia said.

"Exactly what kind of school-story life do you read..?" I asked her.

"Well~ Let's take a pic to remember this moment!" She pulled out a camera from her pocket.

Miss Williams flinched. "Wh-what? Wait! Do-don't take a picture!" She slowly put her hands on her face.

Well, after a few shots, Miss Williams shyly posed for Amelia. Her face was red, especially when she looks at my way.

"Tilt you chin up, Maddie! Clutch your apron too! Bigger smile! Big!"

.. She sounded like a true photographer.. With a cute and shy amateur model.

Amelia stood up and gave me the camera. "Artie, you take cover as a cameraman!"

I took the camera as she walked towards Miss Williams. "Maddie, let's make you sexier!"

Miss Williams backed away a little bit, whimpering. Amelia suddenly put her arms around her shoulder and unbuttoned the maid dress only to reveal Miss Williams' cleavage, despite Miss Williams' complaints.

… I truly felt like my feet were glued on the floor. Honestly, what could a teenage man like could do in this situation?!

Well, I started capturing them with the camera. I just kept on pressing the button, taking a picture of everything, also Miss Williams' cleavage. Urgh.. Why am I doing this?

What are these images for?.. I put the camera down.

Amelia squealed and shook Miss Williams by grabbing her shoulders. "It's perfect~ A Lolita with fine boobs in a maid outfit with glasses! It's so cuuute~~" She hugged her from behind and grab her breasts. Miss Williams could not do anything but whimper and… moan?

I must look away.. I… Must..

"Maddie, you should wear this outfit when you're in the clubroom!"

"Y-you can't be serious..!" She complained.

I heard the door open behind me. Uh-oh. It can't b-

"Aah? What is this?" Indeed, it was Braginski. His eyes were wide, clearly surprised upon seeing those two girls. One in a maid outfit and one groping her. I hurried to the those two and tried to get Amelia away from Miss Williams.

"Ooh! Great timing, commie! Let's all have fun with Maddie!"

"Cut it out, Amelia." I demanded.

Braginski smiled and went to his seat. "I'd love to but I 'll pass only for this moment. I might be expelled." He sat down. "Don't mind me. Continue, da~?"

Help me to stop her, damn it!

"Isn't that enough?!" I successfully pulled Amelia away from Miss Williams. "You will be breaking the law if you continued!"

Amelia angrily looked down at me. "What laws?!" She blinked. "Well, whatever. We took a lot of pics anyway."

She stood on her chair, her hands on her hips. "Now, let's start the first SOS meeting!" All of us, even Honda looked at her. "We've done good so far! We passed out flyers and made our website! Our popularity in the school skyrocketed! Our first phase is a success!"

You have traumatized Miss Williams by emotionally scarring her in public! How could you call that a success?

"However, not a story of mysterious happenings reached our Force inbox. Not to mention, no student that have problems came for us to consult."

No one knows the true activities of this club. That's why. I found it just yesterday myself.

"But you know what they say~ Good things come to those who wait. But we are in the modern world now, people! We have to find those good things ourselves! That's why we're gonna search!"

"For what?" I asked.

Amelia grinned. "The mysteries of the world!"

* * *

And so… The seeking for the mysteries commenced by a tour de city-wide search. 'Next Saturday, meet at 9 am in front of the Kitaguchi station. If you don't show up, I'll kill you. Kill me, huh..

I arrived at 0855 hours. I sighed. I do not want to waste my day off. I parked my bike and went to the waiting place. To my surprise, everyone is already there.

"You're late, Artie! Penalty!" Amelia grinned. What? I'm five minutes early!

* * *

We went inside in a café and I paid for everything they ordered. Amelia planned that we should divide into two groups and search mysteries in the city. If one group finds one, call the other group thru cellphone. We decided who to be with by drawing out sticks with red and blue ends. There were two blues and three reds. The reds are Amelia, Braginski and Honda. The blues are Miss Williams and I. Yes! I'm lucky!

I looked at Miss Williams. She is blushing when she realized the grouping. It is like a date. Treating everyone is not much of a big deal after all.

"Hey, Art. This isn't a date, okay? Be serious about this!" Amelia said. She is moody at the moment. I wonder why…

"Alright, I understand." I told her.

I'M A LINE

When we went out of the café, Amelia reminded me that it is not a date once more. Honestly, what is wrong with her?

After that, she walked away with Braginski and Honda. They are beheading on the east while me and Miss Williams are to go to the west.

Miss Williams looked at me. "Um.. What to do?"

We decided to just go to the west and walked through a park.

"Tjis is the first time I walked with a boy…" Miss Williams said shyly.

Look at her. Blushing and shy like that. Why can't Amelia use her as a role model instead of a doll?

She accidentally bumped her shoulder of my arm. She flinched and stepped away.

I smiled. "That was unexpected. You have never went out with a man before?"

"I-I haven't…"

I chuckled. "But I am sure that some boys have asked you to go out with them before.

She bit her lower lip. "B-but I can't.." She looked at me, still blushing. "I'm not allowed to get involved with anyone.. At least, in this ti-.." She nodded and stopped walking. "I need to tell something to you, Artie.."

I blinked at her, confused. But we sat on a park bench. I gave her a moment to think of the appropriate words to say and this is what she thought of..

She looked at me. "You may not believe me but.. I don't belong in this time plane… Or epoch, if you must.. I have come from a distant future. I can't tell you which time plane I have come from. The information from the future that can be revealed to the people from the past are heavily restricted to keep anything from changing.."

She continued. "Time is not something that flows continuously because it is a collection of punctuated planes. U-um.. Picture it as an animation.. It looks like it is actually moving but it is composed of a sequence of still frames. Breaks exist between one time and another time. But they occur almost never. That's why time has no continuity. Time travel means moving in a three-dimensional direction across the collected time planes."

"Being from the future, my existence in this time plane is just like an extra picture added into a flip book."

I massaged my temple. She's a what now?

".. Three years ago.. I-if you count from the current time.." She said. "A large timequake was detected. We arrived in the past and investigated the matter.. We were shocked.." She has a serious look. "Now, whatever we do, we can't travel further back in time. The theory was that a large time fault appeared between time planes. We only discovered the possible reason recently."

"And… what reason is that?" I asked, starting to believe in all of this madness.

She looked at me. "It was Miss Jones."

.. I sighed. Not again..

"We found her in the center of the time warp. The rest is already confidential so I can't explain further…" She said. "But we are sure that Miss Jones is the one who sealed the way to the past."

"I do not think that Amelia is capable of that." I said.

"We also find it odd.. Miss Jones is not aware that she is the reason of the timequake. I was sent to observe if any time changes will appear near to Miss Jones. Um.. Like a surveillance.." She looked away. "Y-you may not believe any of this.."

"Um.. Here is my question.. Why me? Why did you choose to reveal of this to me?" I asked her.

She looked at me again. "You are the person that Miss Jones chose. The details are confidential though.. But it's maybe because you are important to her. Every action that she makes have a reason."

".. What about Honda and Braginski?"

"Th-they are in the same situation as me.. I never thought that Miss Jones will assemble us this way.."

"Do you know what they are?"

"That's confidential.."

I blinked. "What is going to happen to Amelia?"

"That's confidential.."

"If you are from the future, you will know what will happen.."

"I-it's confidential.."

"Well.. What will happen if I tell Amelia everything?"

"It's confidential."

I groaned.

"S-sorry.. I don't have the authority right now.. I-it's alright if you don't believe me.. I just wanna let you know.." Miss Williams bit her lower lip.

…I think I heard that kind of explanation a few days ago.

"I'm sorry I told you this all of the sudden.."

"I do not mind." First was an alien… Then came a time traveler. What is happening here? If someone out there says 'I see.' To everything that he is told and understands all of it, let's exchange places.

"Um.. Miss Williams?"

"Yes..?" She looked at me.

"Can we put this conversation on hold? I mean, let's settle the matter of whether I believe you or not aside and put it on hold."

She smiled. "Of course!"

"umm.. May I ask one more thing?"

"Hm? What is it?"

I looked at her. "How old are you?"

She smiled once more and put the tip of her index finger on her lips and said. "It's confidential."

I'M A LINE

After that, I received a call from Amelia and she wants us to reassemble at noon. Miss Williams and I went back to the waiting place earlier. The three were already there.

"So? Anythin' interesting?" Amelia asked me in a bored-like tone.

"Nothing." Except for the fact that Miss Williams confessed that she is a time traveler.

Amelia frowned. "Man, Artie, were you even looking? Are you sure that you weren't just lollygagging, Maddie?"

The girl behind me shook her head quickly with a fearful look.

I rolled my eyes. "If you are so perfect then maybe you found something?"

Amelia pouted and looked away. Aha! That's a no!

Well, we ate lunch after that (in McDonald's of all places). Amelia decided to divide into two groups once more.

In the end, Amelia is with Ivan (again) and Miss Madeline. I am with Honda. Amelia have this disappointed scowl on her face. I wondered why..

"Meet me in front of the station at four!" She said as she took her McShake. "You better find something this time, Arts!" She sipped her drink as she stormed outside.

Heh. Whatever, Miss Bossy.

I AM ANOTHER LINE

With that, Amelia and the other two went to the North side while Honda and I are responsible for the South Side.

I glanced at Honda and said. ".. About what you said to me the other day…"

Honda blinked. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry that I left you like that and.. implied that you are mad.. I am starting to believe you.." Bleeding hell, that hurts.. But if it is for a lady… Well, technically..

"Is that so?" She mumbled. It is not like I did not notice it before but… Why is she wearing a school uniform on a weekend? I just shrugged it off.

Well, if you will try to spend some time with Honda in the town. There is only one place for that. The library.

From the first time we entered in that place, her eyes scanned the books and walked around. When she found the Sci-fi section, she stood there, reading the books that sparked her interest. It was pleasant when I was watching her, doing things she love… Even though I see her like that everyday but this was different..

Well, I started reading about gnomes and faeries. Why are they in the Fantasy section and not on the Non-fiction section? It's infuriating.. ugh..

I left Honda on those shelves and sat on a chair then started reading. She would not wander from there anyway.

I was absorbed with what I was reading that I lost track of the time. Later, my phone vibrated. I went out the reading area and answered the call. It was Amelia.

"Artie! Where the hell are you? We've been waiting for hours, man!" I could almost hear her pout right now.

"I lost track of time, alright?"

"That's no excuse! Now, drag your butt here now!" With that, she hung up.

I looked at the time. It was only 4:30. What did she say? Hours? Oh, please..

Another challenge of mine was getting Honda's feet of the ground in front of the Sci-fi section. She still wanted to read some more. I had to process her library card for her to borrow the books she wanted to read.

I ignored Amelia's flood of texts and calls on my phone as we went back.

Amelia was glaring at me. "Penalty!"

Aaaaand.. I had to pay for the snacks. Perfect.

In the end of the day, no one got satisfied. We just spent our money and time like it was a bloody joke. Our activity for today came to a close.

Before Miss Williams leave, she leaned up to me and whispered to my ear (which is not a very bad feeling). I bent down for her to give her access.

"Thanks for listening to me today.." Then she smiled sweetly at me and waved as she went.

I waved back at her, smiling a little.

"What were you doing today?" I heard Amelia's voice behind. Oh, she's still here.

"What about you?" I asked daringly. "Did you see anything interesting?"

She pouted and looked away.

I suppressed my smirk and looked away as well. "Well, those mysteries are not too careless to let you see them." I glanced at her.

She looked at me and turned away. "We'll review our behavior today, the day after tomorrow." She walked away.

With that, she left. I sighed and went back to where my bike.

I AM AN AWESOME LINE

On Monday.. The season is supposed to be rainy but for some reason, the temperature that I am experiencing now felt around 34 degrees. It still felt like summer.

Oddly enough, Amelia showed herself only a few minutes before the bell rang.

She showered me with a depressing aura of displeasure and disappointment the whole day so I scurried to the clubroom. I have one person to talk to.

I opened the door. That person is here. Perfect. "… Braginski." I called out.

He looked at me with his usual smile. "Da?"

"Do you also have something to tell me concerning Amelia?" I asked him with a serious look.

His smile turned into a smirk.

It was intimidating but I did not falter. He led me to the back of the building where there are tables and chairs. That place have a beverage vending machine.. I'll remember this place.

Braginski gave me some Milk tea and he had coffee for himself.

"You said 'also' so I assumed that the two lovely ladies have approached you already. I'm right, da?" He sat in front of me.

"How much do you know?" He asked me.

"Summing it up, Amelia is not an ordinary person." I answered.

"hmm, that's a simple way to put it. So I'll say that is the case." He smiled.

"For a start.. why don't you tell me your true identity?" I crossed my arms.

He grinned. "As you suspected, I am an esper. You can think of me as that.

I sipped my tea.

"I wasn't planning on suddenly transferring in this school but situations happened. I didn't expect for the two of them to be friends with Amelia F. Jones, in a sense. We'll have other chances to investigate the details. Seeing is believing after all. I have something to show you too but for now, I'll give you a summary. The 'Organization' I belong to includes a number of other espers. Actually there are a lot in this school too! Ever since our creation three years ago, we have been observing Amelia F. Jones. Everything began three years ago. Something happened then. That's when I discovered that I have ESP." He explained.

"What is Amelia's relativity with what happened three years ago?" I asked.

"Maybe it's because that there is one person that believes that this world is a dream. That is what the higher-ups in the 'Organization' think. And because it was just a dream creating and changing the world we call reality is nothing but a child's play. There is only one name who is capable of those acts."

"It is Amelia, isn't it?"

"Humans have only one term for such a being.. a God."

Great. Amelia, you are being called God now.. Congratulations.

"Think of it this way. How could an esper like me, a time traveler like Madeline Williams and an interface like Sakura Honda happen to appear at the same time so conveniently? The answer was Amelia F. Jones wished for it. And it happened three years ago."

".. So you are saying that Amelia remade the world three years ago?"

"Hmmm… Let's just say that the world began three years ago, da? Well, That's only our theory, though.' He smiled.

I blinked in confusion. Theory? I ran a hand on my hair. "Whatever… So what are you people planning to do with Haruhi?"

"If this world loses to the favor of God, it could simply be destroyed and recreating at her desire."

"Why don't you ask Amelia?"

"There are people in the 'Organization' that supports that. There are the ones that want seek a way to manipulate her. But the majority said that we should leave her be. She is not ready to realize her potential. But we believe that we should let her live in peace."

"You mean.. Let the sleeping gods lie?"

"Da." He grinned.

"Are you sure that you are the ones who aren't dreaming?" I asked.

He seemed taken aback with the question but he chuckled. "hm~ That could be possible. But we are operating under assumption of the worst-case scenario."

He unfolded my arms. "Here is a test then.. You said that you were an esper.." I gestured to my cup of tea. "Show me your power and re-heat this cup of tea.."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Artie, but my powers should not be displayed like this.. There are conditions that must be met to perform my powers. Like I said before, there will be other chances to show it to you."

The whole sentence irritated me.. especially the 'Artie'.

He stood up and took his cup. "Sorry if I dragged you for too long. Excuse me.." He turned and walked away.

I looked at my tea and sighed.

"Oh, one more thing!"

I looked at him.

"The biggest mystery here is you. I know it looks bad but we investigated a number of things about you and I can assure you.." He smiled. "You are an ordinary human."

Well… That's a relief?.. I was starting to doubt myself..

LINELINELINELINELINE

I entered the clubroom. My eyes became as big as dinner plates when I saw Miss Madeline almost undressed, clutching the maid dress.

She looked at me and gasped, face as red as a tomato. Her face showed her panic.

I quickly closed the door. "Sorry!"

I should have knocked. I should have knocked. I should have knocked.

N-not that it was a bad experience though.. ehem..

When I could come in, I sat on my usual seat. Miss Madeline served me some tea. I have at her as a thank you. She smiled back, face still red. She went and served Honda some tea as well. Miss Madeline… You should not obey Amelia's orders…

I felt someone staring at me. I looked at my side, confirming my suspicions. Honda was looking at me. After I looked at her, she simply adjusted her glasses and went back to reading.

I blinked but did not question it. I drank my tea and looked at Amelia's desk…..

That day.. Amelia did not show herself…

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love~**


End file.
